Dreams Of a Life That Makes Sense
by 2000ArtisticMMKitties
Summary: This is the story of Erin Powers, and ordinary girl. Or maybe she's not so ordinary at all? And what are these dreams she is having? Not OC/Doctor or any such thing. I don't own Doctor Who that pleasure is BBC's alone:D
1. The Nightmare Dream and Uh Oh!

_Running. Always running. Never ever stopping, not even for the pain in her left side. Adrenaline is keeping her from collapsing at the moment, but when it runs out, she doesn't know what she'll do. _

_Fire. Explosions. __**BURNING**__. Never ending __**FIRE**__._

_Why it won't stop, she knows, is because of the monstrosity that started this war in the first place.  
She knows she is going to die here, and it's going to be as painful as when all the rest of the men and women died. She knows how much pain they died in because, she is telepathic. Here though, telepathy is nothing special, because everyone else has it too. But she still fights because that's all that's left to do. She glances to her right and sees an image normal for this war. A monstrosity shoots its choice weapon at a soldier on her right, and strikes him dead. A golden glow and he's alive again. But only for a moment, because then another monstrosity comes up behind him and screams its bone chilling war cry, "EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" It fires its weapon and…_

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"  
Arin Powers woke up with a scream and falls out of her once comfortable bed. "At least the floor is comfortable," She mumbles to the ground. She begins to get up very slowly and then stretches. Then she walks over to her vanity table and grabs her silver hair brush. She pulls her golden hair out of the braid she put it in the night before and then proceeds to comb it out. She catches herself in a daze while she does this small task, because, the color of her own hair reminds her of the man who died in her nightmare. She struggles to put it out of her mind, but she cannot. It's like the nightmare is pushing its self to the forefront of her mind, and she can't stop it. She hurriedly puts her brush back on the table and runs to the bathroom. _Yes, a shower will do nicely_; she thinks to herself_, it will help me clear my mind._ So she does just that and busies herself with washing her hair out. Then she sticks her face in the running water. She stands there for a while, clearing her head, until she runs out of breath. She then pulls her head out of the water and turns off the shower. After grabbing a towel from the rack, she realizes she forgot to bring her clothes, so, after wrapping herself in the towel; she sticks her head out door and looks if the coast is clear. It is so she makes a mad dash, down the hall and to her room. While in the process of running down the hall, she doesn't however, check to see if any doors are open or more importantly, if anyone is coming out of said door at the end of the hall right in front of her. In her hastiness to get to the bathroom and take a shower that morning, she forgot the reason for setting her alarm the night before. Because, why would one set one's alarm clock in the middle of summer? Well to answer that question, because one's adoptive Aunt and Uncle are coming over for a visit, that's why. Arin froze in the middle of the hall like a deer in the headlights. "Oh poop." She muttered as she caught sight of them. They were coming down the hall, right in front of her.


	2. The Bathroom and Panics

So that is how Arin Powers found herself, practically naked in the middle of the hallway, her own bedroom down the hall right across from her aunt and uncle. Luckily for Arin, her aunt and uncle hadn't seen her, but they will do soon. She made a quick decision and dashed back to the bathroom as fast as she possibly could and shut the door behind her. Breathing out a sigh of relief, Arin sat against the door of the bathroom. A realization dawned on Arin suddenly. While she had been deciding whether she should risk the run into the bathroom, she had dropped her towel on the floor in the hallway. She silently scolded herself for being so thick. "Great," she whispered to herself, "I'm stuck in my bathroom with no clothes, no towel, and my Aunt and Uncle, Whom would be horrified to find me in this state, and that I love too dearly to accidentally flash, only a door away from finding me. What am I going to do?" She was horrified to remember that there were no other exits from the bathroom. She could feel the growing feeling of panic rising in her chest. Her heart rate doubled and tripled until she was so light headed, she fainted.


	3. A-N from Gracie

Sorry guys you are going to have to wait for the next chapter. I need your help. I need advice, your advice. Tell me how I'm doing so far, please? I need to know that someone likes what I'm doing. Maybe some of you could tell me some characters to put in? I'm just trying to make my way by doing what I like best.

-Gracie


End file.
